Nothing to forgive
by 2Loverz
Summary: The topic that is his wife is a touchy subject for the king, Legolas experiences that first hand.


"Legolas, you mother loved you, more then anyone else in her life", and Legolas herd his father say the words, but his mind couldn't register them. Perhaps this resulted from Thranduil never talking about his wife, Legolas didn't either. Didn't even know a place to go to grieve, because there was no grave. He never really understood why his father never talked about her, never mentioned her ever she died. Thus all the more had Legolas in kind of a shock as he turned towards his father and saw tears running down his face. He never saw him cry, never saw him show any emotion that could be considered weakness, although, if you ask Legolas crying is not a weakness. It takes strength to let go and not care what other might think. however, he understood his father couldn't let emotions like that show, not as king.

Thranduil just kept looking at him through blurred eyes, there was so much he wanted to say, but the words didn't find their way trhough his lips, instead the tears kept flowing and he hung his head, everything seemed to crumble down around him. His perfectly build facade of the always in control and always stoic king colapsed like a brigde. And really in this very moment he couldn't care less if anyone suddenly walked in on this moment.

Thranduil was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice stepping closer to him, until stood right before him. Only the soft, almost hesitatiung brush of fingertips against his cheek made him realize how close they were.

"Ada...", Legolas whispered, his hand now firmly cupping Thranduil's cheek, trying to make him look up at him. He could feel Thranduil tremble and it broke his heart to see his father like that, his father who usually was the picture-perfect regal king was now far from that. Eyes red, cheeks painted with tears, lips slightly quivering, sobbing noises bubbling low in his throat. How he wished he could make the pain and sorrow his father just felt go away, he'd do anything.

He softly spoke again, "Ada," trying to make him react, other than just staring at him, and react did Thranduil, by pulling Legolas into a crushing hug, which as he clung to him had him crying yet again, even harder than before, repeating "I am so sorry, Legolas. Please, forgive me" over and over again like a mantra.

 _There is nothing to apolgize_ for Legolas thought, as he returned his father's embrace just a fiercely, clearly not used to this kind of closeness and portryal of emotions from his father, but more than welcoming it to have that again. Something he only ever got when he was still a small elfling. He dearly missed it.

Neither of the two elves know for how long they stood there, just hugging each other as if to transport never talked about emotions and sorrow through it. Eventually Thranduil's sobbs stopped and he lifted his face Legolas' shoulders.

And for a moment he pondered whether to feel embarrassed about his sudden burst out of emotions, but he still couldn't really bother with that, instead a small smile spread over his lips, mirrored by Legolas.

"Will you forgive me my wrongs, Legolas?", Thranduil asked almost pleadingly, it shows in in his voice as well as his eyes how important this is for him, to have Legolas' forgives for all the wrongs he did in the past.

"Father," Legolas' spoke, voice sincere, "there is nothing to forgive", he continued and again cupped his cheek with his hand, his thumb slowly drawing circles, wiping away the last reminders of the tears he just had cried.

"But...", Thranduil began before his lips were silenced with those of his sons. Shocked and also not he just looked at Legolas as he withdrew.

"No, 'buts'," he smiled, voice showing a hint of command, "just let us go home, I would like to know more about mother. Will you tell me how she was?"

Thranduil's eyes softened and nodded. "I will you tell you everything you want to know about her."

They then looked for the rest of their people to make their way back home, where they had a lot to talk about and work out.


End file.
